7x01: Gemma
by Metrical
Summary: My take on Gen 4, I've been working on it for a while, graphics and everything. Gemma is a girl beyond anyones control or anyones understanding. It is the first day of college and she is going to run the place... whatever it takes.
1. Chapter 1

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.01: GEMMA**

**Hey all! So I came up with an idea for my own generation of Skins a while back and made up the characters, the storyline and eventually some graphics. Now I have decided to write up the fanfiction. So here it is! Series 7, Episode 1: Gemma.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Skins or have anything to do with it, but I do own these characters/stories, there are various elements including the opening scenes that pay homage to the other generations . These events take place in 2013._

* * *

><p>The alarm ticked over to 7:00 am and blared throughout Gemma Rockett's room. Her eyes shot open like a headlight, as she slammed the alarm clocks off button. She threw off her bedcovers and raced over to the calendar hanging loosely off her mirror. There, circled numerous times in red pen, was the date "The 3rd of September", underneath which had written, "COLLEGE STARTS TODAY!" and before it both the 1st and the 2nd were crossed off. Gemma smiled, the day had finally come.<p>

Everything she did this morning felt like a mad rush, she was beyond excited; this moment had been calling her, her entire life. She was very delicate about getting ready, as she wanted to appear perfect for the opening day, she had already picked out her outfit the night before, _Black jeans, a Grey singlet with short cut sleeves hanging off, a Striped Fedora and Sunburst Sunglasses. _No, she had changed her mind; she didn't want to be perfect today. She wanted to be dominant. She wanted to own the college. She wanted everybody to recognize that she owned the college and to show it. She was going to run that place whatever it took.

So perfect was now an understatement, her hair had to be straight and shining, her clothes had to fit perfectly, her make-up had to not look slutty but desirable. Slut was not a good look, sex goddess was.

She went downstairs to have breakfast before leaving, but noticed the time on the clock. _7:37_, she had hours, hours which could be used well to undermine those much lower than her in the value of their existence, specifically her scumbag father.

Her father, Alan Rockett was the head of Faxville, the largest… you guessed it… Faxing industry in Britain, yet he still acted like he was king of the universe, even at home, and he thought no more of Gemma, then a teenage junkie, who would never amount to anything in life. But Gemma knew she had about five and a half times the intelligence of her father, and her mother knew that as well, she simply never said.

She crept upstairs and entered her parents' bedroom. Perfect timing; her mum was in the laundry and her dad was in the shower. She slowly opened their wardrobe with a faint creak and got out her dad's nice, pristine suit; freshly ironed. Then she paused and had a better idea. Not the entire suit, just the blazer and the tie.

She laid it out upon the kitchen bench and got out a fresh jar of peanut butter. She quickly smeared, thick layers of the strong goop across the selected attire, a much better look, she thought, and a pleasing aroma for his employees. She quickly folded it up and placed it in a plastic bag, inside the fridge.

She then proceeded to make herself some oatmeal and sat down at the bench, gulping down warm mouthfuls.

She watched the minutes tick by waiting for her dad's reaction.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" And there it was.

Alan came storming down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mum was cooking some eggs and she was eating her last mouthfuls of porridge.  
>"Kristine! Where the fuck is my suit?" he yelled, slamming cupboard doors around.<p>

"I ironed it this morning sweetheart and then hung it up in your closet," she said calmly.

"Well it's not there!" he yelled, "I bet you have something to do with this, don't you!" as his eyes reached up to Gemma.

She held back a smile with great force and spoke calmly, "Why would I know where your suit is?"

"Because you have misplaced it, to piss me off!"  
>Kristine opened the fridge, "You silly duffer! It's right here in the fridge, why have you put it there?" she said, glazing Alan with an odd look.<p>

He picked out the package silently and stared at it hard, before glaring up at Gemma, "What the hell do you think you are playing at?"  
>"Alan! Don't accuse Gemma!"<p>

"Don't worry Mum, he is just being a bit silly, I mean honestly, who leaves a suit in the fridge? You really need to be more careful Alan"

"When are you going to start calling me Dad?"  
>"Maybe when you start acting like one."<br>"I don't have time for your shit this morning Gemma."

"Alan!" yelled Kristine.

"Or yours! I'm off to work, I'm late as it is! Behave today!" he walked out the door with his suit still in the bag, only wearing his shirt and pants, he would have to put it on at work… just as Gemma planned, she smiled cheekily to herself.

"Gemma… Please try and get on well with your father"  
>"He's an arrogant Twat!"<br>"Of course he is, he's your father. As you know we are going away tonight so we won't be here when you get home and I really wish we were so I could ask you how your first day at college went, but it will have to wait until Friday night, please try and behave at college."  
>"Alright Mum, I will, I love you."<p>

"I love you too" She gave her kiss on the forehead, "Now go, and wake all your friends up."

Gemma Sighed "Tell me about it."

* * *

><p>She stood outside in the cold morning street in Bristol, the sun freshly glazing the road. The wind felt different today, it was a wind of change, a wind of new beginnings.<p>

Mrs. Angelo stood across the road, pruning her poppies, "Good Morning Gemma!" She barked cheerfully.

Gemma let out a faint smile "Good morning Mrs. Angelo."  
>"Have a good first day at college dear! Tell me all about it when you get home!"<p>

"Will do Mrs. Angelo." And without further delay, Gemma head off down the street with a fast pace, not cause she was in a hurry, but cause she was determined and it somewhat pushed her step.

She whipped out her phone and dialed her best friend Samantha, she held the phone up to her hear as it started buzzing.

Across town the phone on the bedside table of Samantha O'Keefe began buzzing loudly, without sitting up out of bed, or taking the covers off her head, she flipped the phone open for a split-second to say wearily "Fuck Off!" before pitching it across the bedroom against the wall.

Gemma stood mouth wide open, "Sam you, absolute lazy bitch!" she yelled. But she knew that she wouldn't wake her up, Samantha was infatuated with sleep.

She dialed again, only this time she dialed Kelly Dawson, who stood at her bedroom mirror applying makeup, "Morning Gem" she, said while picking up her phone.

"I need some help," said Gemma "I can't wake up Sam."

"Well what did you expect? If that girl had to choose between sleep and her boyfriend, then it would be an emotional first day of college for Dean"

"I'm her best friend!"

"Dean is her boyfriend…"  
>"Whatever! Sisters before misters!"<br>"It's bro's before hoes, it's a guy thing, it doesn't work with girls."

"Piss off! Hey! Party tonight at my place, you in?"  
>"What? Gemma it's the first day of college!"<p>

"Yeah and what better way to celebrate then to get absolutely smashed! My parents are out for the whole week; I will never have this opportunity again in my life! Or at least or another couple of months!"  
>"Whatever, how are you going to get up Sam?"<br>"I've got a back-up plan, in the meantime, I'm calling Dean."  
>"Good luck, see ya"<br>"Luck is fiction"  
>"Oh shut up." Kelly placed the phone shut upon the table and continued with her make-up, popping her lips in the mirrors reflection.<p>

Gemma walked across a dirty wooden bridge over a park river, as she called Dean Winton.

Dean Winton lay across the bench press in his training room as his phone began to buzz.

He placed down his weights and snapped up his phone, "Yallo?"

"Hey Pecks."  
>"Stop calling me pecks" he said frowning.<p>

"Then actually grow some," she said cheekily.  
>"Shut up!" he said crossly.<p>

"Come on Dean, you exercise more than half of Bristol combined and you still only slightly above Drew who hasn't lifted a weight a day in his life."  
>"I prefer not having enormous pecks, otherwise I'm days off being in Jersey Shore."<br>"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, in the meantime, we don't know how to get Sam up."  
>"No-one does."<p>

"You're her boyfriend!"  
>"I'm pretty sure if I go waving a cock in her face at 8 in the morning, it isn't going to make a difference."<br>"That's not what I meant, you're spose to know stuff about her!"

"Hold on…" he let out a horrendous sneeze.

"Bless you," said Gemma almost as if he had sneezed on her face.

"Cheers, anyway, I know stuff like her birthday, and her favorite food, not how to get her out of bed."

Gemma sighed; "Fuck…" her phone began to buzz, "Can you hold? That's Hayley."  
>Across town, Hayley McDonnell held her phone up as she heard Gemma's voice, "Give me good news."<br>"Kelly texted me" she said, "Ring Claire, She knows tricks about certain people and especially Sam, they hang out a lot."  
>"Ok, Thanks, Oh! Party tonight, my place, coming? Yes?"<br>"You can't wait, can you?"

"Nope I wanna rock it today, then get fucked tonight, once again, coming?"  
>"I Spose. Call Claire."<p>

"Good, I will, buh-bye!"  
>"Bye!" Hayley said sarcastically.<p>

Claire Valentino was writing spiritedly on her wall as her phone rang, "Oh my gosh, Hi Gemma!"  
>"Claire! I need Sam to get up!"<br>"Oh right, um sorry, I don't really know how, have you tried her older sister?"  
>"Hmm… that might help, Party tonight by the way."<br>"Oh real cool! I'll come, if you want me too…"  
>"Great! See ya there! No wait… See ya at college!"<p>

"Oh yeah, real cool!" Gemma had already hung up and Claire sighed as she went back to writing on her wall.

"Dean? It's me again," said Gemma. "I'm going to try talking to her sister."  
>"Yeah spose it might help."<br>"By the way! Party tonight!"  
>"I don't know Gem… Me and Drew went out to Emma Scott's party last night, you know the super rich girl from Up North?"<br>"Blimey the night before? I thought I was mad… Come anyway, as if you would turn down a party!"  
>"You know me too well."<br>"Anyway, I gotta call Drew and Paulie, the last two people. Everyone else are probably going to be strangers that I meet today and will end up fucking some time in the next 2 years."  
>"Nice life ambition, don't call Drew on his home phone, he went home with someone else."<br>"What? Who?"  
>"Not sure, but he was certainly planning it, he texted me the address he was at last night, I've got to drop his stuff for today around, I owe him a favor."<br>"Alrighty then, see ya Pecks."  
>"Fuck off Gemma!" he yelled, but she had already hung up.<p>

Drew Martin's mobile rang on a bedside table not his own as he sprung up to answer it, "Ya hoy hoy" he said dozily.

"Drew? Whose house are you at?"  
>He looked over tiredly at the person lieing next to him and his eyes shot wide open, "Summer Chaldrys" he said rather impressed with himself.<p>

"Really? Wow, hey! You aren't that far from the College then, Dean said he'd drop your stuff by."

"He better! He owes me a favour!"  
>"Yeah, why does he owe you a favour?"<br>"Guy's business!"  
>"Whatever, party tonight."<br>"Seriously? Damn. I was hoping for a quiet night."  
>"I don't care you are coming, I got to call Paulie now."<p>

"She is all feisty and prepared to hunt fresh meat in the hallways of Roundview College."

"Screw all of you," she said while pressing the red button down on her phone. Paulie Preston was trying on his new jacket and imagined himself being stared at by everyone when he walked into Roundview College, his phone rang and he picked it up still looking in the mirror impressed with himself.

He said in a seductive voice as he stared in the mirror, "Paulie Preston speaking..."  
>"Well who else would be speaking? It's your mobile."<br>"Shit! Gemma! Umm… Hi!"  
>"Oh far out Paulie, I'm only calling to tell you there is a party tonight, pull your pants out of your ass crack."<br>"Sorry Gemma… Thanks anyway."  
>"I'm not going to bite ok? I'll see ya at college yeah? I'll promise to be nice."<br>"Ok, Bye Gemma"  
>"See ya Paulie Preston!"<br>He hung up his phone and head butted the wall continuously, "Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks!" he shouted.

"Paulie!" shouted his dad.

"Sorry dad!"

Gemma stood outside Samantha O'Keefe's house and made a phone call, this time, to Rachel O'Keefe.

"Hello?" she responded  
>"Hi Rachel, its Gemma."<br>"Hi Rachel, how can I help you?"  
>"We can't wake up Sam."<br>"Don't worry, leave it to me."

Rachel hung up the phone and Gemma sat on the brick wall outside as she waited. 12 minutes later, Samantha came bursting out of the door with her bag on, looking a total mess and in a total rush. She saw Gemma and stopped, "You Bitch!"

"There you are you lazy turd." She laughed. "What happened?"  
>Samantha looked at her watched and pulled a sour face, "Rachel set my clock forward an hour and then set an alarm."<br>Gemma threw her head back and laughed, "I'll have to try that one, we need to head to the café, we have things to discuss."  
>"Can I go get ready properly first? This..." she said pointing towards her body, "Is not a good image to set for day one."<br>"15 minutes!" said Gemma "And if you go back to bed, I will come into your bedroom and make sure you never get out of bed."

"Gemma, you are the queen of subconscious innuendos."  
>"15 minutes bitch!"<br>"I'm going!"

* * *

><p><em><em>That's chapter 1, a good way to introduce the characters and to pay tribute to Gen 1. There is still 1 more character to be introduced in a later chapter of this episode, he is new to the gang where as the others are all old friends from high school, to explain his introduction. Please R&amp;R, I do already have the 2-year storyline planned out so it won't be a tonne of stuff to think up as I go. Also I'm fairly new to not only this site but the whole writing fanfic thing so if I suck just tell me what sucks, cheers.<em>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Plenty more references to come! Actually there isn't much to get you excited for, cause it's just started… Bah! Just read it!**

* * *

><p>Gemma sat at the table with a cigar in hand and her other hand firmly wrapped around her coffee looking out onto the wharf from inside the café. There sat an old man fishing, with a pelican taking a nip at some of his catch behind him, not to his notice, Gemma let off a slight giggle.<p>

Sam looked up from her coffee "What?"  
>Gemma shook her head "Nothing." She looked to her right, as Samantha's plate of pancakes was placed upon the table. "That's breakfast?" she queried.<p>

"What? I'm hungry. It's good. Delish!" She hadn't hesitated to put food into her mouth.

"You're crap in the mornings." Said Gemma looking back to the docks now.

"Fuck Off Gem." She hadn't taken her eyes off her food "I don't need to be eating like a supermodel 24/7, that's not the point of life."  
>"I'm glad you have a written handbook to life Samantha, why don't you mail it to: 27, People who give a damn lane!"<p>

"Woah, chill out Gem."

"Sorry" said Gemma shaking her head "I'm just… nervous."  
>"Gemma… Your hot as fuck… you can't get an eye off you, that 30-something with the surprisingly good amount of stubble is staring at you, that 80-something perve with the hip-fracture is staring at you, hell even the 20-something with the big rack can't take her eyes off you, Gem you're a fucking magnet!"<p>

Gemma smiled, now looking at Samantha "Thanks Blondie Clogs."  
>"Hello? I'm your BFFL, it's my job to hold your head up high, keep your pants zipped for the most of it and make sure your tits are showing just the right amount."<br>They both chuckled "Now" said Gemma placing her hand firmly on the table, "Down to business! Party tonight, I want everyone there, should it not be made clear enough today that I am royalty, then by all means a party at my place to maximum level should do it."  
>"Is maximum level the cops?"<br>"No, maximum level is the special services."  
>"You planning on getting laid?"<br>"Duh! It's what I do best!"  
>"Who to?"<br>"Dunno, Whoever catches my eye? Biggest muscles? Firmest tits? Best package? Cutest smile? I haven't even seen my options yet Sam!"

"Alright, alright! Are you limiting anything?"  
>"Fuck no! I want to be treated like royalty remember? Don't worry, you and Dean will get to bounce around a bit."<br>"I never said..."

"But you thought." Gemma smiled deviously "Anyway tell everyone, come on we have to hit the road, when we get close, you go on ahead of me and find the group, I am going to make a solo entrance at the perfect time. I want every guy and girl in that college to be thinking of me on top of them, and maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing."  
>"You know most people who haven't met you would call you a slut, but you aren't, you are fucking Joan Jett."<br>"And Don't I know it" smiled Gemma.

* * *

><p>David Blood sat at his desk, shuffling through a bunch of orange folders upon his desk.<p>

"Well, I have been looking through your records at University and they are quite remarkable. They said to me, you are one of the best things to happen to them, so it's a real wonder that you have come to teach at Roundview." He said, his eyes now fixated at the man across his desk.

"Let's just say… this place means a lot to me." Said the man.

"Quite, I have also noted quite a few interesting records of when you were a student here." He said, puzzling his brow.

"Well… We were all teenagers at some point weren't we? Then we grew up," said the man.

David smiled "But of course. I have no doubt in saying, that it you will be an excellent addition to our team and it will be wonderful to have you here. See me if you have any troubles."

The man picked up his suitcase as he stood up, but David stopped him "One more thing, I have been looking over the coming group of teenagers and you might find them quite… troublesome, they may give you some grief."  
>"Don't worry," he said, "I am quite good at handling grief, I am a psychology teacher after all" and with that he walked briskly out of David Blood's office.<p>

* * *

><p>Claire stood outside the college on the green as groups of mysterious new faces walked on by, it was so new to her she started to worry. Then she saw the face of Samantha O'Keefe walking up in a Blue Top and Black Jacket with Pink-rimmed sunglasses.<p>

Claire sighed, "I'm so glad you're here, I have been freaking out."  
>Samantha looked bewildered "Calm down would you? We're going to be good, better than that, we're going to be tremendous."<p>

"Where's Gemma? I thought she'd be with you." Asked Claire.

Samantha sighed, "She has to make an entrance of course. As she stated, she wants every boy and girl to want her on top of them."  
>"Understandable" she muttered.<p>

"Sorry?"  
>"Nothing"<p>

"Where are the others?"

"The boys are over there." She said pointing up the stairs.

"Brilliant! Let's go!"  
>Claire moaned, "Fine!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Summer Chaldry?" exclaimed Dean, "Get the fuck out of here! I knew you were going home with a girl, but Summer Chaldry!"<br>"Shut up Dean!" said Drew as he gave him a shove, "I don't want the whole world telling do I?"  
>"Why the fuck not? If I banged Summer Chaldry, I'd be shouting it all the way to London, especially to get your reputation up in a new college."<p>

Paulie sighed, "Drew, doesn't need his reputation boosted, neither do you Dean, every girl in this college has already stared at the two of you as they walked past."  
>Dean chuckled "Fucking right they have, cheers Crawly Paulie."<br>"Shut up Dean" remarked Drew "Listen Paulie, that means nothing, honestly I don't even care, we promised we'd get you a girl."

Paulie huffed "The thought is nice, but I'm a trash can next to you two and you know that I don't just want a girl, you know…."  
>"Yeah I know" sighed Drew.<p>

Dean looked shocked "What? You Gay?"  
>"No you tosser!" said Drew, "He likes Gemma!"<p>

Dean laughed "You like Gemma? As in Gemma Rockett?"  
>Drew glared at him.<p>

"Gemma! Of course you can get with Gemma! Gemma thinks you'r fine!" Said Dean smiling, as he clenched his lips and then put on a sexual riding motion  
>Drew looked away "Yeah, that's not helping Dean."<p>

Paulie turned around "Here comes trouble."

Samantha and Claire came rushing up the stairs.

"Hi!" Said Samantha collectively to the group and then Dean pulled her in for a long snog.

Drew sighed, "Give me a break."  
>Claire smiled "Hi Paulie, Hi Drew."<br>"Hey Claire" they said together.

"How were your holidays?" said Paulie.

"Oh they were… good. I did a lot of writing, a lot of thinking."  
>"Did you go anywhere?" asked Drew.<p>

"Oh you know, the forest, to connect with my ancestors."  
>"Right…" Drew muttered. The three of them stared off awkwardly in three directions waiting for them to stop kissing, it was like waiting for an episode of a really bad soap opera to end.<p>

Dean ended the kissing, "Sammy we have to formulate a plan; we have to get everyone in the group with someone else. Gemma isn't going to have any problems, Drew got with Summer Chaldry last night, so he is off to a good start…"  
>"Really?" butted in Samantha, "Good job."<br>"Dean, shut the fuck up about Summer."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Honestly it's a wonder you're a hit, we should focus on getting, Paulie and Claire with someone."  
>"They'd be cute together!" said Sam "I can see it now! Claulie!" The group stood silently. "Paire?"<br>Dean shook his head, "Nah, that isn't that great, we are going to get Paulie an A-Class babe, you know what? Drew and Claire!"  
>"Um… Actually…" began Claire.<p>

"Oh come off it Claire!" said Dean, "You know you want Drew! What girl doesn't want Drew? The guy is a walking stud!"  
>"Dean!" shouted Drew. "Shut the fuck up! Can't you see you are making her uncomfortable?"<br>Dean stood there blown back "Woah calm down bud. I was just having a bit of fun, not my fault if you don't want to get into Claire's panties. Actually back to what I was saying earlier; where is Gemma?"

"Oh!" said Samantha looking back to Dean, "She'll be here any minute, and this will be worth a watch."  
>At that moment Kelly and Hayley came up to her "Hey Sam!" began Kelly "I've been thinking…"<br>"Shut up a minute and look that way," said Sam pointing down the long path.

At that moment the pathway cleared as if an angel were walking down a catwalk, it was not an exaggeration to say that every eye was fixated on her she looked like a supermodel and not the starved, picked up from a fabric scrap yard kind.

But the kind who had flourishing curves, an extreme set of clothes that let out a statement saying "I am your Queen, bow down" and a smile that made everybody who saw it have to grab their crotch for just a second.

She stopped in front of the gang and said slowly as she lowered her sunglasses "Bon Jour."  
>"Blimey Gem" said Dean.<p>

"Dean!" said Samantha as she slapped him across the arm.

"What? If you're allowed to stare at her tits, I'm allowed to stare at her tits." He retorted.

Samantha huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance.

Drew had noticed two sets of eyes in particular that were fixed on Gemma, but a different kind of fix, out of love not lust, well… obviously a lot of lust, but lust in love.

Drew smiled and looked at his feet "Oh Gemma" he said quietly "If only you knew what you were actually doing."  
>Gemma looked at him "What? Come on we have to get to the welcome meeting, you do as I say today! I'm boosting your popularity points big time, just by being around you."<p>

* * *

><p><em>That was Chapter 2; hope you guys are liking it, R&amp;R. I think I might make a soundtrack to go along with it and post up a link or a list or something. I don't know; let me know what you think.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7X01: GEMMA**

**Chapter 3. We get to meet the other member of the gang now, Ken. Plus, an introduction to a familiar face and probably the most important supporting character.**

* * *

><p>Doug stepped in front of the group of fresh faces seated in the gymnasium with a warm and hearty smile.<p>

"Welcome!" he announced "Students of Roundview College 2012! I am so very eager to have you! My name is Doug Hatchet, I will be your welfare director and your best friend, feel free to see me about anything. I'm here to talk! Whether it be about problems with that long history assignment, family problems at home, that special boy or girl you want that special kiss with" he said winking to the students.

They were taken back and rather embarrassed for him at what he had just said. David Blood stood there shaking his head.

As Doug prattled on, Claire stared off into the distance her mind rather blank except for one persons smiling face, she sat there little realizing that she was staring at Gemma. She heard her name being repeated, "Claire… Claire… CLAIRE!" she was brought back to earth with an almighty shove from Samantha.

"What? Sorry I zoned out." She said dreamily.

Samantha sighed, "Listen! See that one there? Down the front? In the grey jacket? Kelly says his name is Max and he likes girls that are into freaky shit, yeah?"

Claire gave her a demeaning look, "Look, I don't care alright? I'm… into somebody else."  
>Samantha's jaw fell wide open, "You didn't tell me! Who? Who bitch, who!"<p>

"Shhh!" Claire shoved her finger upon Samantha's lips "Not saying! Not yet! I need time…"  
>Samantha mimicked her "Drama Queen".<p>

They both focused back in, to Doug's droning speech. "…And together we will bring a proud year for Roundview College! Oggy, oggy, oggy!"

The students sat there in silence as Doug stood there with his fist in the air waiting for an enthusiastic reply.

David Blood stood forward, "Thank you for your noteworthy speech Doug."  
>Doug stood back with a firm, closed grin on his face.<p>

David Blood now addressed the school, "Students of Roundview College" he said firmly, "I am the head of the college, Mr. Blood. Here at Roundview, we have a very firm and structured system, to ensure that all students receive the most beneficial education. It has been known in recent years for students to walk through these halls with a very unruly attitude, to think that they can walk through, layback and abuse the system at Roundview. Such events will not be happening this year, I can assure you that I, personally, will not hold back in enforcing the system, if you are to damage the way the system is run, then we easily enough, remove you from the system. But in saying that, we also want you to have a rich and beneficial education in here and we hope that you produce the best of work in your studies. Without further ado, please head off to your first class." He strided out of the gym and the rest of the staff soon followed.

Everybody seemed to take a while to move, but then Gemma stood up and within a few seconds entire groups were standing up, she was already confident of her position, her powerful position.

* * *

><p>Paulie looked up from the sheet on top of his folder, "Room 321" he said, "This is it, Psychology."<br>"Doors open" said Kelly, "Do we just walk in?"

Dean shrugged, "One way to find out!" and he marched on in. Inside was a young man in his twenties, in a beige suit, writing upon the board. Without turning around he waved behind himself, "Take a seat."

Dean was sitting next to Paulie and turned to him, "So is this college? We don't talk to the teacher, just take down notes."  
>Paulie sighed, "It's been 5 minutes alright, just give him a minute."<p>

The teacher was almost finished writing when a new face, from an Asian background, arrived at the door. "Sorry I'm late." He said "I just arrived, I had to book in at the head teachers office."

"That's alright" said the teacher, still not having turned around, "Just take a seat."

He took an empty desk up the back and looked around the class, his eyes noticed a blonde haired girl and from there he couldn't take his eyes off.

The teacher finally turned around, "Right, hello!" he was young, early twenties, rather tall, with a young face and a mop of clean brown hair, "I'm Mr. Stonem, but in order to connect relations, you can call me Tony, I am your Psychology teacher!"  
>Most of the students sat there looking like a frightened pack of deer.<p>

Tony took a deep breath "Right! Ok! Let's see. Ah! I've got an activity to get us started, I've been looking over some of the past methods for teaching this course and I quite like this one, we are going to go around the room and say our name and something interesting or unique about ourselves. It can be fairly simple, I'll start and say a few to get us going. My name is Tony Stonem, I was a student here a number of years ago, it is my first year teaching ever, and I came straight here after doing a 4 year course at Cardiff University. Right, now you!" he pointed to Ken.

Ken stood up, "I'm Ken and 3 weeks ago I'd never left Japan."  
>"Good" said Tony "That's all we need, take a seat, now you!" he pointed to a pale looking boy in the front row.<p>

"I'm Tom and I like boys."  
>"Wonderful, just like that" said Tony.<p>

And it went around the room in a fashion like that, reaching the different members of the gang.

"I'm Kelly, and I dunno, I'm responsible, kind of."

"I'm Dean, I've run from Bath to Bristol in 3 hours."

"But have you run from Bristol to Bath?" said Tony with his hands on the desk.

Dean looked around, "Is there a difference?"  
>"Yes" said Tony, "But moving on. You." He pointed to a girl with short hair in the front row.<p>

"I'm Mary and I'm in a techno group."

"I'm Paulie… There isn't much about me."  
>"Well that's a lie" said Tony.<p>

"It's not a lie, it's a misunderstanding" said Paulie.

"I've gotten a few things already… you like to act." Said Tony staring into Paulie's eyes.

Paulie's face dropped "But how did you…"  
>"Moving on" interrupted Tony, "You."<br>"I'm Hayley, I like taking pictures and stuff, I've got a really good one of the eastern fountain."  
>"I'm Samantha, Or Sam, and I love Dean." She blew him a kiss.<p>

Without looking round he said, "Love you too babes."

"I'm Drew and I still haven't found a reason to live yet."  
>"Strong words" said Tony looking sternly at him, "You."<br>"I'm Carl, I can put 47 cigarettes in my mouth at once."

Claire noticed a finger pointing at her and a distant voice, "You girl, come on stand up!" Samantha nudged her hard "Claire!"

Claire stood up looking round the room dazily, "I'm Claire, my spirit comes from the meadows."

The room burst out laughing. Tony slammed his hand upon the desk "Shut up!"

The room went silent as Tony looked back calmly at Claire, "Well Claire, my spirit was born in the mountains, or so I've been told."

Claire smiled at the delight of someone who didn't mock her views, she sat down quite pleased.

Lastly Tony came to Gemma, "and you."

Gemma stood up and the whole classed looked at her, "I believe that my image is more powerful than any words I could say, so judge me for yourself." And with that she sat back down.

Tony gave a sly smile and then continued teaching the lesson, as the bell went everybody gathered up there stuff and began to walk out the door, he looked at Gemma, "Can you stay for just a minute please?"

Gemma sat down at her desk and smirked at Tony.

Tony folded his arms and leaned against his desk, "You know. All of you are new here, you don't really no each other, not yet. And you probably think that you are all scared shitless, but not as much as me. I had no idea what to do today. So I said to myself before I came into this classroom, 'I'm going to try and see who is the most like me when I was in College, but I never thought I'd find somebody so similar."  
>Gemma raised an eyebrow urging him to go on.<p>

"So I need to tell you, I know what you are thinking. You want to rule the college and everyone in it and you want them to bow down to you, you don't want to tread on them like dirt, but you still want them recognizably beneath your feet and that's why I'm telling you be careful, because I was in that position of power and I abused it so much. Our group of friends fell apart and I solely blame myself for that, it really was my fault. Appreciate what you've got here Gemma, because if you try and play with it, you won't be able to fix it."  
>Gemma's face had dropped from one of cockiness to one of solemnity, "Ok" she said plainly.<p>

Tony smiled, "Good, now head off and talk to me if you need to. I don't think this is the last conversation we will be having." And with that Gemma head off to find the group.


	4. Chapter 4

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.01: GEMMA**

**Chapter 4, not much to say, just read.**

Gemma strided down the corridors and out to the green, her head was high, almost proud of what Tony had said to her, she could see it in his eyes too, someone much like herself, only different… more evolved, she laughed and almost fell over as she noticed a handsome boy walking along next to her, staring at her.

"Sorry" he said, as she jumped by his sudden appearance.

Gemma smirked, "Thank you."  
>He laughed, a bit taken back by her personality, "You're Gemma Rockett right? My mate went to your high-school, he told me about you, and I saw you this morning."<p>

She looked over at him, "Everyone saw me this morning." She looked back up at the path ahead of her.

"I'm Adam Langley." He said holding out his hand.

Gemma ignored it, "So Adam, young guy, good with the ladies… you reckon you can get inside my pants?"  
>Adam stood back a minute, "But I never…"<br>Gemma smiled "But you did. And I'm not some average bimbo so don't take me for granted like that." She walked on and he stopped there in his tracks.

Gemma bit her lip and threw her head back laughing.

* * *

><p>She strolled out onto the green where most of the group was already waiting. Dean looked up, "Here she is, the girl with starlight in her eyes."<br>She laughed sitting down between Drew and Claire. Samantha reached behind her grabbing out a silver case, "Here, I've got the spliffs."

Gemma grabbed a rolled white tube out of the case, "You are a lifesaver, O'keefe."

"I try my best" she said, she inhaled for 5 seconds, then threw her head back and let out billows of pure white smoke into the air.

Dean clapped his hands, "So! How is everyone finding it so far?"

"It's like everyone cares just that little bit too much" said Hayley staring at the ground.

"Tell me about it." He put on a flamboyant welsh accent, "I'm here to help you with any problems you might be having, like where to find a decent pair of tweezers, I know a number of places."  
>The group choked on their own spit and burst out laughing.<p>

"Oggy, Oggy, Oggy!" yelled Paulie.

At that they all fell back on their chests and the pressure of their laughter pinned them down to there.

Dean sat up, taking breaths in between laughter, "David Fucking Blood."  
>Gemma sat up, "I haven't met a tosser like him since my dad." She sat up straight pretending to be prestigious, "The only person who could enforce such a fine system at Roundview, is a cunt quite like myself."<p>

They lost it again and started rolling around on the flaky grass. The spliff fell out of Gemma's fingers and onto the green behind her, where a leather black shoe squashed it.

Dean and Drew looked up and stopped laughing and immediately took on a face of fear. Gemma turned around to see David Blood looking down at her as if she was a dog turd on his shoe.

"What is your name?" he said calmly.

"Gemma" she said, "Gemma Rockett."  
>"Well Gemma, welcome to Roundview, it would have been preferred if you had arrived to our open arms without spitting on them." He scowled around at the group. "Here at Roundview we don't accept a few things, one of them is smoking on the grounds, another is smoking ILLEGAL substances on the grounds, and another is disrespect towards hard working members of Roundview College."<p>

The group sat silently and Gemma's brain fired up while her face remained bland.

"I shall expect to see you once college is finished in my office." And with that he pompously strolled off.

Gemma's eyes rolled shut as she gritted her teeth, resisting not losing it then and there. There was no way that anyone would be condescending to her, on today of all days. "That douche is gonna pay."

Drew looked over at her, "You've already got a plan don't you."

"Oh yeah" she said slyly.

At that moment Kelly came over, the others heard her muttering, "Don't worry, it will be fine."

She turned to the group and smiled, "Hey everyone, I thought this year there would be room for one more…"  
>Behind her stood a quiet and almost scared looking Asian boy about their age.<p>

Kelly nudged him "Go on." She said.

He waved, "I'm Ken."  
>Samantha eyed him down, "So are you from like Japan or something."<p>

"Yeah" he said, he lifted his arm behind his head and started scratching his head, "My Mum moved me here from Japan like 3 weeks ago, before that I'd never left the country, so it's like really weird and different, but quieter… which is good."  
>Hayley looked puzzled, "Why did you move?"<br>Ken shrugged, "My mum thought that Japan was a bad influence on me, I got up to stuff."

Dean laughed with the spliff between his lips, "What did you do? Did you get a B?"  
>Ken stood there staring at Dean, "Me and 4 other people lit a statue in the middle of Tokyo on fire. It nearly blew up the town square."<br>Dean sat back shocked along with most of the other group.

Drew smiled and extended his hand, "You want a skin?"

The tension dropped and the group was back to it's hysterical attitude.

* * *

><p>Gemma was walking alongside Drew, but she had zoned out of what he was saying, she had noticed right to her left 'David Blood's Office' with not a person in sight…<p>

She turned back to Drew, "What have you got now?"

He smiled and slapped the guitar strung across his back, "Music."

"Alright, you head on off, I've gotta do something", she spotted Adam Langley and grinned.

"Adam!" she said cheerily.

Adam looked shocked and nervous, "Ah… Gemma! Um… um… what's up?"

She pulled his ear close to her mouth and whispered tenderly, "Today, is your lucky day."  
>She grabbed him by the hand and sprinted down the left wing corridor, she stopped outside Blood's office and looked around.<p>

"Gemma" said Adam looking a bit worried, "What are we doing?"

Gemma licked her lips seductively, "I want you, big boy."  
>Adam's eyes shot open as they fell into Blood's office. Gemma strutted over to the desk and propped herself on top; she nodded over to the camera "Make sure that's working."<p>

Adam looked puzzled, "Why?"

Gemma rolled her eyes, "Just do it."

He turned it around and inspected the back, "Yeah, all fine."

"Excellent" said Gemma, "Alright Adam, let's give them a show." She threw off her hat and drew him in close to the desk wrapping her legs around him, she started snogging his face viciously as he laid her across the desk.

She panted heavily as his hands raced over her body; she didn't care much for Adam, but she did hate David Blood an awful amount and for her this was a pretty simple sacrifice.

As his lips reached her neck she looked into the camera and winked, "This one is for you Blood."


	5. Chapter 5

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.01: GEMMA**

**Chapter 5. Ok I think I know roughly where I want to go with the rest of this episode. Expect about 2 or 3 more chapters after this.**

Mrs. Gordon closed her folder, as Ken stood silent in front of her. "Well your mother has contacted the school and I was able to get a few of the results from your old school in Tokyo and I'm not sure about the rest of the subjects, but I can say that your Maths results are some what…"

"Satisfying?" said Ken hopefully.

She took off her glasses and looked at him sternly, "Intimidating, was the word I was looking for." She started packing away the folders, "I want to see some serious improvement from you here at Roundview Mr. Mazumolo."

Ken raised a finger, "Actually, it's Matsumoto, with like… T's and stuff."

Mrs. Gordon didn't turn around, "Yes, yes, now off you run. Class is over."

Ken straightened his bag and walked out the classroom. Among the clusters of leaving students stood Samantha on her own slumped against a locker with her sunglasses raised so Ken could see her eyes; they shimmered in the reflection of the afternoon sunning crawling through the upper windows.  
>Ken smiled as his lips shivered, he was about to walk over and say hi, but then Dean walked up to her. "Hey babes" he said, and he pulled her in for a sloppy snog.<p>

Ken felt his heart dropped and walked off down the corridor towards the exit, a cunning face he recognized appeared walking along side him; "Afternoon Fresh kid", said Gemma.

Ken smiled, "Gemma right? I'm sorry… fresh kid? Is that a British thing?" he queried.

Gemma looked ahead, "It's either that, or new cunt".

Ken pressed his lips together, "Ok, maybe fresh kid isn't that bad."  
>"Might I say, statue? Not bad." Said Gemma rather pleased.<p>

Ken shrugged, "It wasn't much, but it was public, that's what made the difference, also my Mum is a prick."

"I have to ask, how come you speak English so well? You've been here less than 3 weeks or whatever it is."  
>"I did classes back in school in Tokyo, but… it was the only one I cared about, it kind of allowed me to be different and… set apart from everyone else there. Over in Japan it's just so… everyone does exactly the same thing, get good grades, become a Doctor, marry a girl with a rich dad, have a lot of kids and then force them into the same thing and you know just… fuck it, fuck all of that."<br>Gemma grinned, "Nice mindset, we think alike, everyone here is just dull and nobody can feel that blood curdling wind urging you to just grab life by it's balls and then run as fast as you can…"  
>"Well that's one way of putting it, I guess."<p>

Gemma stopped and turned to Ken, "I've got a party tonight, I've been spreading it around a bit, there is gonna be a lot of people, would you like to come?"  
>"Well… maybe, I dunno… I'm still fairly new…"<br>"It'd be the perfect opportunity! You've made friends, now you can go to that party and find a girlfriend or…" she eyed him up and down, "boyfriend… if you are into that."  
>"No… it would definitely be girlfriend… but I can't, I just…"<br>Gemma stopped him quickly, "Sam will be there, she's coming home with me straight from college."

Ken breathed heavily for a minute, "How do you know?"  
>Gemma giggled, "Spooky isn't it?"<p>

Ken threw his arms to his side and looked away from Gemma letting out a huge breath, "Doesn't matter she's fixed on Dean, nothing will get her off."  
>Gemma grabbed his hand as he looked at her, "I know better than anyone, that love can snap like a toothpick, so what I'm saying is…" she paused as he struggled to breathe, "Don't give up."<br>He breathed a sigh of relief, "You are like a magician or something."  
>Gemma laid her sunglasses firmly back on, "I'm a witch baby, tonight at 9, I'll know if you don't come" and she trotted off down the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Paulie, Dean and Drew were walking down the cold suburban street as the sky blossomed into a murky black at night, almost 9.<p>

Paulie threw his head back moaning again, "This is going to be absolutely shit, why does everyone just always listen to Gemma, she is always in charge, it's just OoO! Gemma! Gemma! Gemma! Polish your shoes for you Gemma? Carry your books for you Gemma? Would you like me to get a coffee for you Gemma? How about I finger you Gemma? Please… kill me now."  
>Dean turned around with a keg under his arm, "Paulie! Shut the fuck up! Quit whinging! You're going to have a good time, alright? It's a party, what's there not to enjoy?"<p>

Paulie pulled a sarcastic smile, "Um maybe it's the fact that I have to watch Gemma shag everyone in the room except me, You and Sam will be off humping like rabbits, Drew will be getting it with the prettiest girl in the room, who else is there? Would you like me to go on?"  
>Drew sighed, "Paulie, it will be fine, we'll look after you, why don't you try and get a girl?"<br>Paulie stared at Drew, "Cause I don't want to get laid, I want Gemma! Besides, girls look at me and think I'm Frankenstein's monster or something." They reached Gemma's house, which already seem to have its party in full swing and Samantha and Claire were walking up the other way.

"Hiya boys!" said Samantha from the distance as she ran up to give Dean a kiss.

Paulie threw his hands back, "Give me a break!", he then strided into the party on his own.

Claire didn't wait for Sam she walked around her and headed towards the door, Drew saw her and caught up with her, "Hi Claire, listen, I've been meaning to say, sorry, about like, what everyone has been saying, it must be hard for you to catch a break."  
>She smiled and looked at the ground, "Tell me about it. I'm just… It's so hard to tell people stuff about yourself."<br>Drew frowned, "What's up?"  
>She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Drew I'm… I'm… FUCK!" Claire punched the air as she got angry with herself, Drew simply smiled, "Hi Fuck, I'm Drew, pleasure to meet you."<br>Claire's anger ceased as she let out a laugh. "Whatever it is, it doesn't matter, let's just go in yeah? Get smashed?" he asked.

Claire nodded, "Yeah, totes smashed" and they walked in laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Anybody who is actually reading this might try and guess the pairings, but a lot of you will be surprised in the end :) Try and guess them! Also sorry about the decrease in chapter length, next chapter is the party scene which I'm hoping to draw out a bit, in future I'll try and keep all chapters above 2000 words. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.01: GEMMA**

**Chapter 6. I hope people are liking it, let me know! I'm starting to think more about 7.02 now which isn't something I've done yet, I've planned out much later episodes but only briefly the upcoming ones, so I've been thinking as to how this works out, I've also changed the order round of some of the episodes which for me is rather hard as I get quite fixated, also most of those other chapters were written in a big rush, I've had a fresh break and I'm now ready to write! So, Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>The 5 of them stood awkwardly cramped at the entrance of Gemma's house, they were pushed together by a lot of people jumping up and down to incredibly heavy dub step. They couldn't get out to the left because there was a 300-pound man sculling vodka, and they couldn't get up the hallway because 2 boys lay across the hallway making out.<p>

"Wankers!" they heard shouted from on top of the staircase. A glitter covered Gemma looked down at them and ran down the staircase to meet them, everyone else in the party obviously recognized it was hers because they cleared the war as she ran down the stairs.

"Or as we say in civil tongue, 'Friends!'" said Drew tossing his head back.

Gemma nudged him in the stomach with her elbow, "Oh lighten up would you! Come on you lot! Go and enjoy the party! Shout if you need anything, I am the great provider!" she then bursted out in a fit of giggles, as a young redhead girl in shorts held her around the waist and started nipping her neck; Gemma immediately began to run back up the stairs with her. Paulie shouted out to her, "Where are Hayley and Kelly?"

Gemma didn't turn around, she just shouted back, "I dunno! They are here somewhere!"  
>Paulie threw his arms up briefly, "Fucking brilliant, absolutely fucking brilliant."<p>

A voice shouted out down the corridor, "Yo! Dean! Get your ass in here! You're missing Ricky running around with his pants down his ankles! Plus, we got more shit then Iggy Pop!"

Dean cackled and grabbed Samantha's hand, "Come on babes", he then turned to the other 3, "See ya's, later, yeah?"

Paulie looked at the ground, "Yeah whatever."  
>Drew clasped his hand on Paulie's shoulder, "Chillax man! I'm still here! Claire's still here! Hayley and Kelly are here somewhere and those two aren't the kind to be getting up to shit with the popular pricks, so it's going to be fine!" then Drew looked up and his face dropped, "Oh shit."<p>

A man in his 30's, with a finely trimmed moustache and a laid back suit approached Drew, "Mr. Martin" he said with a smirk.

Dean slammed his hands by his side, "Dammit! What are you doing here?"

He twiddled a cigar in his hand, "Mr. Llewellyn's business isn't going so well in a specific area, he isn't getting as much audience as he would like in his designated clubs, so as part of a new project, he is extending his business to more residential areas, such as parties like this."  
>Drew sighed, "I wasn't meant to be working tonight, it was my first day of college!"<p>

The strange man gave a hoarse laugh, "Tough luck sunshine, you look well enough to go to a party, so you are well enough to work, and you're on the clock as of…" he paused and looked at his watch, "Now."  
>Drew gave a long sigh, "I'm super sorry Paulie, there's nothing I can do, I've got to do this."<br>Paulie was baffled, "What the hell have you got to do? Who's he?"  
>"Sorry Paulie!" said Drew as he began to walk off with the man.<p>

Paulie stood dopily next to Claire and swung from side to side a little bit, staring at her hands moving in the lights. He turned to Claire, "Guess it's just you and me then?"  
>Claire looked up rather surprised and looked around at everyone's disappearance, "Oh yeah… I suppose…"<p>

* * *

><p>Paulie and Claire sat next to each other on a couch, Claire's eyes were fixed upon a swinging light above her and Paulie tried to ignore the snogging couple to the right of him as he blew his cigarette, which had either being lying in vomit or curry, it was hard to tell, because it could have certainly been curry.<p>

Paulie shut his eyes tight as he screamed in his mind, '_Your friends are wankers! Your friends are wankers! Your friends are wankers!'_, then he loosened the tightness but kept his eyes shut, '_Come on man, keep it together, you can do this, you have the lord, you don't need all this party stuff, put out that cigarette!'_ At this he opened his eyes, took the cigarette out of his mouth and squished it in the bowl in front of him, he took another look at the couple as the girl sloppily licked the boy's head. He slapped his hands on his knees as he stood up, "Right! I'm done sitting around, I'm gonna go do something!"

Claire had taken no notice and was still fixated on the light now swing her hand at it, as if it was a paw hitting the light back and forth.

Paulie looked away and then marched off.

* * *

><p>Gemma stood against the wall laughing as she took a swig of whatever drink was in her hand. Two men, who looked like they'd swallowed a warehouse of steroids, were laughing with her without taking her eyes off her tits.<p>

Paulie came slowly up the staircase, slowly moving a girl jumping on her own out of the way, "Gemma!" he shouted to her.

Gemma looked up, "Oh hey Paulie!" she turned to the two men, "Scuse me boys, this one is a VIP, you'll have to show me that German trick later Dennis" she said chuckling as she turned around, "What do you need?"  
>Paulie stammered, "Well I… I just wanted to talk to you… um to someone, someone like you! Someone!"<p>

Gemma gave a drunken laugh not consciously taken in what he said, "I'm someone baby!"

"Yeah, so I'll just, you know… chat! What you been up to! What drink have you got there?"

Gemma looked puzzled and stared at it for a while, "Why do you ask?"  
>Paulie shrugged and began to quiver again, "I dunno, casual conversation, what else would you like to talk about… your tits? No! Fuck! Umm… Shit!"<p>

Gemma leaned against the wall laughing, "That's not what you want! You want some of this" she motioned her body up and down.

Paulie squeezed his eyes shut in frustration, "No Gemma, I just meant…"  
>Gemma simply laughed and pushed him against the wall, "Show me what you got!"<br>She then smashed her lips against his not stopping for breath and proceeded to snog him for a good 20 seconds before pulling off. Paulie let out a huge breath, absolutely shocked; his eyes wide open the whole time.

Gemma giggled, "You like that, don't you?"  
>Paulie was shaking from head to toe and slowly stepping back, "Well… W-well… it was very nice! New! Unique! Um… Can't say I was expecting it…"<br>Gemma pointed behind him, "Paulie, the stairs…"  
>Paulie continued to step back, "New Experiences! Life is full of them! And what a day for them!"<p>

"Paulie, Look out for the…"  
>He took no notice, "And you know there is nothing quite…"<br>"PAULIE!" She shouted, but it was too late. Paulie felt his whole weight behind him drop as he went backside first down the stairs and his legs flew over him. He tumbled down each flight feeling like an Olympic gymnast in a lot of pain before crashing sprawled out along the carpet at the bottom.

Gemma, too drunk to understand what just happened, let out a huge laugh and began sculling the rest of the bottle. Paulie stood up and dusted himself off as he saw her walk back down the corridor. He kicked the wall in an angry wave and then stormed out the door.

* * *

><p>Ken pushed through the crowds of people dancing as he made his way into the kitchen with a 6 pack under his arms. There were a bunch of lounge and tables quite like a 50's diner, where Ken saw Dean sitting with a bunch of drunk men who looked like they could crush him with their pinkies, so he briskly ran the other way.<p>

Then he realized, Sam wasn't with him, he couldn't take someone else's girl, but he could by all means make friends with her, he wasn't likely to find Gemma anyway.

Over by the glass door to the backyard, was where Sam was, dancing to the violent music with a bunch of people she probably had never talked to before.

Ken tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, "Hi Sam!" he said, "It's me Ken, from college! We met today."  
>Samantha slapped him across the arm, "Ken! Of course I remember you! You're crazy shit with fire, aren't you?"<br>Ken looked around, "It's better than New Cunt, I guess."  
>Samantha blinked hard, "What?"<br>"Never mind." Said Ken shaking his head, "Where's the others? Like Dean and Gemma and yeah…"  
>Samantha smiled, "Am I not good enough for you?"<br>"No! No, I was just wondering you know… where the group is? You socialize at parties yeah? That's how it works in Britain isn't it? Can't be that different."

"Well everyone by now is too smashed to hold up a conversation, you just arrived late, but if you hurry you can catch up!"  
>Ken laughed, "Ok, not that different to Japan."<br>Samantha laughed along with him, "Not that different to Japan."

Ken looked at her face and as if the world around him faded into a white blur, he quickly grabbed her face with both hands, closed his eyes and kissed her lips.

Samantha blinked, taken back by the sudden rush. Ken felt every single part of him die as he realized what he had just done, "I'm so sorry, I have no idea why I did that."  
>Samantha stood there with her mouth open and pulled him for another kiss, this one was longer. Then she pulled away and slightly opened her eyes. She quickly turned away, "I have to go", and she ran off down the corridor.<p>

Ken watched her run and then sat down on one of the bench chairs looking into the space ahead of him, all he could get out of his voice box was, "Shit."

* * *

><p><em>The drama has begun! By the way, FYI, a kiss doesn't mean everything and just cause it happened in the first episode don't assume it's going to become a couple, you will just have to wait and see :), please R&amp;R!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.01: GEMMA**

**Chapter 7. I'm pretty sure it's just this one and one more chapter, I was considering condensing it all into this one chapter, but I'm using this one to draw out emotional discussion and the next one as the resolution, enjoy! R&R!**

Paulie sat outside the house upon the brick wall, from outside the house seemed like a distant object echoing large beats from the loud music, and outside seemed like a cold closet into which he had been shoved.

He pulled out a lighter and lit the cigarette in his mouth, no longer caring about his past thoughts.

He really didn't care about his fall down the stairs, that wasn't why he stormed out, though it was throbbing in his head like somebody repeatedly whacking him with a wooden spoon.

He blew a small wisp of thin smoke and watched it arise into the air, he stared at the glowing white stick and wondered why he couldn't put it down, why no-one could. Why did he even pick it up in the first place? He couldn't seem to remember anything anymore, his mind was too focused.

It should have been the happiest moment of his life. He was in love with Gemma without a set of balls to tell her and she had just snogged his face off, but he had no idea of her true feelings. Gemma was an incredibly mysterious being, yet nothing seemed held back from her, nobody could guess her true thoughts or desires, yet she could guess everyone's in a heart beat. Did she know that he liked her? Nobody else had seemed to figure out, or at least not to Paulie's knowledge, so it was very possible that she didn't know; yet Gemma just seemed to figure out everything. Did she actually want to kiss him? If not why did she?

Paulie then resorted to the most logical solution… she was as drunk as St. Patrick's Day and had no idea she did it. He already knew she had gotten with a young blonde girl, two husky German men and who knows, who else at the party, so a kiss pretty much meant nothing. But yet he couldn't shake off the thought in his mind, that she needed somebody to love her, not shag her, who could honestly spend their whole life not needing love? Gemma was a huge competitor if ever there was one; she could survive without a single friend, yet Paulie still had his doubts.

He stood up and casually walked into the middle of the street taking another puff of the cigarette. He looked up into the streetlamp and twirled, suddenly he wasn't himself anymore, he was Carl Vandenberg, wanted drug dealer across 7 states, his life was a wreck but he had nobody to tell.

Paulie stopped for a second. It was funny how a character that is so different to him, could be so similar.

He smirked and blew another spiral of white smoke, piling up into the sky and behind was a large group of walking figures.

Paulie squinted into the darkness to see 20, no… 30 figures walking up the street with an incredibly rowdy attitude.

Paulie's eyes shot wide open as he realized who it was; he dropped his cigarette to the ground, "Oh Shit…"

Paulie scattered on the spot and then sprinted for the door.

* * *

><p>Paulie bolted up the stairs past the people and eventually found Gemma's bedroom door.<p>

He banged furiously on the door, "GEMMA! GEMMA!" He shook the door handle but it was locked. He drove his body into the door like a battering ram and proceeded to do so until he barged right into Gemma's room.

There was Gemma in only a shirt and panties sitting atop of a tall girl who was wearing much less.

Gemma looked at the door, she was more sober then before, "PAULIE!"

He shut his eyes and bellowed, "The Castaldi boys are here!"

Gemma's eyes shot open, she jumped off her bed leaving the random girl exposed, "What the fuck do we do!"  
>Paulie looked behind him, "We run like hell and leave the party guests here, so they don't see we've left and chase after us."<p>

Gemma shook her hands, "It's my house!"  
>Paulie threw his head back in frustration, "Look, I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do, you'll have to come back when this is over."<br>The girl jumped out of bed with her arm across her chest, "Sorry, new in town, the Castaldi boys?"  
>Gemma turned to her with a worried look, "Big Greek family spread across the area. To explain it simply, I'd rather have every police officer in Britain at my front door then the Castaldi boys."<br>Paulie grabbed her hand, "We have to find the others, I'll get Dean, Sam and Drew, you get Claire, Hayley and Kelly, everyone else can sort out their own problems when they get here, hopefully they'll be too drunk to run away screaming, that will only piss them off."

Paulie ran down the corridor and stopped, "Richard! It's Paulie from College, have you seen Drew?"  
>He pointed to his left, "He was in the loo a couple of seconds ago"<p>

Paulie ran up the corridor and banged on the bathroom door, "Drew! Drew! We gotta go!"

Drew came out of the bathroom door looking half dazed and a girl soon followed him out. Drew stopped for a minute, "I thought you were…" he shook it off, "Never mind! The Castaldi boys are here!"  
>"Fuck!"<br>Paulie slapped him on the arm, "We gotta get Dean and Sam! Gemma is getting the rest"

As Gemma bolted down the stairs, the door flung open as a bunch of heavily tanned boys who were all over 6 ft and quite broad started piling through. They didn't hesitate to start grabbing drinks as they saw them, one hollered as he swung a baseball bat around.

Gemma broke out of her freeze and rushed through the corridor. Claire was sprawled out across the couch as Gemma shook her. "Claire! We gotta go!"

Claire had obviously been drinking, "Gemma!" she said delighted, "You aren't wearing any pants! That's quite cute!"

Gemma looked down at herself only wearing the shirt and panties and everyone else was clearly looking too, "Oh Fu… It doesn't matter, we gotta go!" she grabbed Claire by the arm and swung her off the couch.

She met up with Paulie and Drew who had just burst into the dining room through the other door. Gemma looked around rapidly, "Have you seen Kelly or Hayley?"  
>They all looked around, but Drew's height got the better of them, "I think they are over there in the large dancing group, Sam is there too… we'll get them, you go get Dean over there!"<p>

Gemma raced over, "Gemma!" said Dean with a pleasant grin, "Nice look, excellent pegs."  
>"Castaldi boys." Said Gemma rapidly.<p>

Dean looked up into the living room to see the chaos beginning to bloom as he jumped out of his seat.

As the three ran to the glass door they saw Drew and Paulie with the three girls, they slammed open the door and immediately began to run out. Drew was the last one out and he saw Ken sitting alone with a drink, "Ken! Ken!"

He looked over at Drew confused.

"No time to explain! Just follow us and run like fuck!"  
>Ken jumped out of his seat and followed the rest of them out, they all piled one by one over the fence with Dean and Drew lifting them and then began to run off at full pelt when they got to the otherside.<p>

Kelly looked round after a fair way to see a bunch of figures in the distance pointing towards them from the backward and begin to start shouting.

"FUCK!" she screamed, "THEY ARE COMING AFTER US!"

They doubled their pace and began to run faster than ever, the vision head became blurred and their breathing became heavy. Everything was irrelevant now, they simply had to shut their eyes and keep going.

"Forest!" shouted Dean, "Run into the forest!" They all scrambled on the spot and then took a sharp left into the forest, they scattered quickly over fallen logs and tree roots before coming into a misty clearing.

There, Paulie collapsed onto the ground. No matter which way they looked they could not see civilization. They all collapsed into the soft, pillow-like grass. It was late, incredibly late, even for the best of them. The Castaldi boy's wouldn't have been that desperate to chase after them.

Gemma looked hard into the sweet night sky, panting heavily. Samantha took a deep breath and looked to her left; she immediately saw Dean and looked the other way.

Gemma rolled her head to the right to see Claire's soft, glass-like eyes looking back at her own, she didn't turn her head again, just let her eyelids drop straight from that.

* * *

><p>Paulie's eyes drifted softly open, he felt pleasant, the trees were swaying in a beautiful way, and the canopy seemed quiet and friendly.<p>

He rolled over on to his left side and admired the morning light piercing in on the forest floor, that's when he noticed it.

He sat up quickly, "Guys… Guys! Get the fuck up!"  
>One by one they slowly drifted up out of sleep and noticed where they were.<p>

Kelly looked around, "Shit… What time is it?"  
>Hayley pulled out her phone, "9:41" she said in annoyance.<p>

"Better question" said Dean with an annoyed smile, "Where the hell are we?"

Gemma sighed as they all began to idiotically ponder or curse, she saw Sam propped up against a tree trunk and wandered over to her.

"Your already awake? How long have you been awake?" she said sitting down next to her.

Samantha didn't look at her, just straight ahead, "A couple of hours."  
>"You didn't wake the group up?" Gemma pondered.<p>

"Sorry" she said looking down.

"No, I was just wondering why" said Gemma looking at her.

"It was last night, I…"

Gemma smiled, "Tell me, you can trust me, I'm not even wearing pants."  
>Samantha looked at her strangely and laughed, "You are troublesome." She sighed looking back out at Dean who was now beginning to stamp around angrily, "Last night, I got angry at Dean, cause he was getting a lap dance from another girl, but it was my fault."<p>

Gemma shook her head, "How can it be your fault."  
>Samantha looked down in shame, "I saw him kissing a girl earlier in the night and he was all apologizing saying she just like jumped on him and stuff and I said it was ok this stuff happened, but… the only reason I said it was cause… I kissed Ken…"<br>Gemma's eyes were wide open now, "Ken?" she paused, "Interesting… but he still can't do that."  
>Samantha shut her eyes to hold back tears, "It's gonna be a bad day and a long day."<br>Gemma lay her arm around Samantha's shoulders and kissed her forehead, "At least your not worried about whether you'll get to college or not, like those boobs."

Samantha looked up and laughed, Gemma looked back at her and they shared a friendly hug.

Samantha wiped her eyes, "Question is… where the fuck are your pants?" she laughed.

Gemma bit her lip, "Not too sure… hopefully in my house, I was grinding some girl and then Paulie burst in and so I didn't have anytime I just legged it."

Samantha shook her head, "I should have been there for you, like I said: friends keep other friends pants zipped up."

The two began laughing again as Dean looked over, "What are you two laughing about it? Actually, forget it, I don't want to hear it unless you have a sausage and egg roll for me first."

* * *

><p><em>Ok wow, so I wrote even more than I thought, unless I compress the next chapter, it's gonna be a long one, fairly simple, but still probably long, I don't know, it probably will still be under 3000 words though so don't panic, anyway…<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.01: GEMMA**

**Chapter 8. So this is the final chapter to this story, I hope you have enjoyed the first episode and I hope you will let me know what you think :), I also hope you keep reading as the story is only just beginning and there is so much to find out about the different members of our gang, in fact we've only just gotten started with Gemma who still has a lot to say, so I do hope you keep reading and enjoy the conclusion to an opening episode that was very fun to write!**

* * *

><p>The sky was a vivid blue as the sun beat down on the plains. They had burst through the forest but unfortunately not back onto the suburban streets, much the opposite, onto a field.<p>

They all walked tiredly across the fields, with jackets slung over backs, all except Claire, who although should have been hung-over was walking along a stone ledge as if it were a tightrope. They would occasionally stop by the river to plunge their heads in and envy the fish only to continue the journey a soaking mess.

Paulie, was not one to waste anything, he used this time efficiently to get to know Ken. They hung at the back of the group watching those ahead of them. Claire still prancing along her wall, Dean, with beer-stained clothes, who wouldn't shut up about every little thing that annoyed him, not to mention that he was constantly moaning for a decent barbeque; next to him walked Drew with a leather jacket hanging over his back with a look on his face that would have blown Dean's head off with a gun, had he the chance.

Kelly and Hayley walked side by side, with Hayley's arm draped over Kelly's shoulder to support her as she weakened from exhaustion. And up the front was Samantha walking with her shoes in her hands and Gemma in nothing but her grey shirt and panties walking along side-by-side keeping very secretive.

"I've got to say," said Ken squinting at the sky, "I did not expect to be spending my first week in college doing this."  
>Paulie smirked, "I've come to accept that hanging out with this group, it's probably best to stop expecting things all together, because it will just fuck you over with a whole bunch of weird shit that will make you want your bed."<br>Ken sighed and dropped into a whisper, "Tell me about it. I also didn't expect to have my head spinning over a girl within a month, I mean like, a month ago I had seen like, what, 4 white girls in my entire life, if I had known that they were this sensational… or maybe its just her."  
>Paulie frowned, "Who is it?" he said, his voice also dropping.<br>Ken slapped his arms forward, "Fucking Sam."  
>Paulie winced in pity, "Ooo, tough break, sorry about that. I know what you're going through, I'm in love with fucking Gemma."<br>Ken looked smug, "Understandable, but it is just so weird… cause she… well, I kissed her…"  
>Paulie looked shocked.<p>

"And then she kissed me…"  
>Paulie looked at the ground, eyes still wide and mouth still making a perfect o, "Fucking women! Gemma kissed me!"<br>"What!" said Ken, now also in shock.

Paulie looked up, "Though I guess you kinda win considering she was drunk off her ass."

"Still" said Ken, "Women, aye?"  
>They both began to laugh, "Tell me about it."<br>Ken nudged him, "Between you and me, I think you deserve her more than he does."  
>Paulie smiled, but then waved it off, "Nah… women don't, nor will they ever! Want anything to do with me."<br>Ken looked at him saddened, "Don't say that. You can do anything. Your nice."  
>Paulie looked up, "Dean is nice, although it's sometimes hard to believe, he doesn't realize he falls into these dick attitudes, but he is nice. I don't know maybe its college, changing people already."<br>Ken nudged him again, "Well from the amount I here he works out, it's a wonder his abs haven't changed yet. Guess College can't do everything."  
>The two burst out laughing. Dean turned around, "What are you doing back there, you wankers? If you've got food!"<br>Paulie suppressed more laughs, nobody has food Deany boy, turn around.

Dean stuck his hand up, "Right! That's it! If we have to resort to cannibalism, Paulie is the first to go!"

Gemma turned to Samantha, "You're still thinking about it aren't you?"  
>Samantha got frustrated, "How can I not think about it? My head is going crazy, I mean, fuck I love Dean, but sometimes he is just such a prick, I know he is hiding something from me; and then that kiss last night just threw my head around an entirely different way, and now we are walking through the middle of who knows fucking where, I need a fucking bath" she threw her head back as rays bounced off her sunglasses.<p>

Gemma winked at her, "At least you are still wearing pants."

Samantha laughed then stopped, "No, wait, hold on a minute, I just want to say, fuck Gemma your legs are good, no wonder everybody wants a bit of you, I'm having trouble not going lezzer for you right now, then again I'm your BFFL, and they always turn lezzer for each other, that's common knowledge, well they wouldn't really, they just you know love each other and shit…"  
>Gemma put her arm around Sam, "You know as much as I have a train wreck attitude, I will always be here for you Sammy babes."<br>The two of them stopped and hugged at the front of the group.

Drew sighed and put his jacket back on, slapping his hands into the pockets. He pulled out 4 neatly wrapped orange things. "Fuck yes! Sherbets!"  
>Dean's head turned around lightning fast, "Give me them you prick!"<br>Drew chucked his hands high and started running to the left, "No! Go get your own wanker!"  
>Dean slammed Drew into the ground as they tussled around on the grass.<p>

Kelly looked over and sighed, "Oh for fuck's sake, grow up." she then looked up ahead, "Look at that!" she slapped Hayley on the arm, "Look! It's a fucking town!"  
>The whole group started hollering and punching the air, Drew looked up to see the commotion and Dean snatched the sherbets and ran on ahead.<p>

"You are dead, you prick!" and the group soon bolted after him.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set into an easy blackish-pink on this somewhat country like town. It almost seemed deserted, yet there were cars running through and shop lights were on.<p>

They searched around for a sign of where they were, but there wasn't a signpost anywhere, just a dog pissing on a lamppost.

"Bus stop!" Shouted Drew, "Over there!"

Drew ran on ahead as the group soon followed after them and before they had even caught up he was already observing the map. As they came under the small dinghy shelter, they heard Drew shout out, "Oh Fuck!"

"What? What is it?" said Paulie racing over with the group.

"We're in fucking Shoscombe." He said with a dry look across his face.

Kelly shook her head, "We are not in fucking Shoscombe, we would've passed a heap of roads, and we are like 5 hours walking distance away from Bristol." She pushed Drew out of the way and looked at the map before standing up silently, "We are in fucking Shoscombe."

Samantha stamped her feet, "Well, shit! What do we do?"  
>Dean looked around the group as if they were a pack of idiots, "Hello? We are at a fucking bus stop."<br>Gemma gave him a death stare, "Except we added up the money at the start of the day and we have just over 7 quid."  
>Dean looked around, "Fuck it then! I don't know what to do."<br>Drew let out a large breath still looking at the map, "There's only one thing we can do."

* * *

><p>It was certainly an odd site for those travelling by road to see 9 washed up teenagers; one without pants, standing along a road in a straight line with their thumbs out, but then again hitchhiking wasn't for the rich.<p>

Samantha looked worried, "What if they try to mug us? Or rape us?"  
>Gemma looked at her condescendingly, "Sam, we're 9 teenagers, not to mention that Dean, Drew and Kelly could probably kick the shit out of them, we still out number them 9 to 1, they wouldn't be that stupid."<p>

Just then a rickety old, long, white van pulled up alongside them. The door slid open to reveal a greasy and lanky 60-something man sat at the drivers' wheel all on his own with a right mess all throughout the front seat.

"Looks like you troubled ones could use a lift?" he said kindly, yet still with a frightening croak to it.

Gemma began to climb in, "Sorry, we have run down on our luck, we only have 7 quid, but I'm sure that one of us could pay you for your effort when we get back home, our parents would be worried sick."  
>The old man gave a clanky laugh, "He-he, I don't need no dollars, as long as you promise not to rape or mug me."<br>"Likewise" said Samantha crawling into the backseat. With all of them in, Ken slammed the door and they set up along the hill.

"Where you kid's heading anyway?"  
>"We are spread out across Bristol," said Kelly trying to remain cheerful, though all of them were exhausted, not to mention hungry.<p>

Gemma stared at the night sky under which they had stood hitchhiking for countless hours; just then she could see dawn cracking in, in yellow waves. The dandelions began to awake from their slumber and Gemma sighed and then she remembered.

She had to clean her house, in fact it would probably take her the whole day, no… more than that, today would only be the beginning, and her parents got home in 2 days. She laid her head across the steel bar in front of her, not in annoyance, but in sadness at how crap her party had turned out to be.

* * *

><p>As the sky now turned into a mix of bright white's and blues, Gemma walked down her suburban street with her arms folded, feeling the wind brush against her legs, it would be good to actually wear pants for once…<p>

Mrs. Angelo popped her head up from the garden, "Ah! Gemma! Just the girl I was looking for! What happened to you, you poor thing?"  
>Gemma looked up, her lip still in bitter sadness, "The party went a bit wrong, we got lost, we ended up in Shoscombe, I haven't slept, I haven't eaten, the house is going to be mess, my parents are going to kill me, college is going to kill me and all in all I'm just a fucking wreck and I've only just started."<br>Mrs. Angelo fought back tears, "Naw, my poor girl." She pulled Gemma in for a long hug, "Get inside, have a bath and… put some pants on" Gemma laughed for the first time in what felt like forever, "Don't give the neighbour hood a free show, those are treasures" she gave a friendly wink.

Gemma laughed again, "Actually, I might keep them off, otherwise I'll just get them dirty when I'm cleaning."  
>Mrs. Angelo smiled, "Sweetie, that has already been done and dusted." Gemma felt her heart race as she looked at Mrs. Angelo's sweet, frail smile, "But you didn't…"<br>"I never thanked you for getting that bastard Robert out of my life, nobody could have done it except you, and nobody could have done me a bigger favor. I'm good at cleaning and housework, you are good at using people like puppets Gem. I figured this would be reasonable repayment."  
>Gemma gave Mrs. Angelo another big hug and buried her head in her shoulder, "Thank you" said Gemma with tears welling up, "I can't thank you enough."<p>

Mrs. Angelo gave a smug look, "Word of advice dear, don't go having one of these every week, it was a hard job even for me, you would have died doing it."  
>"Thank you Mrs. Angelo, I love you!" she shouted as she ran back inside.<p>

"Love you too dear!"

Gemma ran through the door and she saw it. The house was spotless. There wasn't a single stain, there wasn't a single cigarette butt, and it was twice as clean as before.

Gemma smiled and clasped her hands to her mouth to stop herself from crying.

She ran upstairs and threw her shirt off then jumped across her bed in only her bra and panties.

She spread out across her clean, pink and white bed sheet and stared at the ceiling, her hands pressing softly against the covers.

* * *

><p>'<em>I can still do it<em>' she thought, '_No… I have done it and will continue._' She grinned to herself, _'I am the queen of this place and now everyone knows it. I am ready for college_'. And with that in her mind her eyes fluttered slowly to sleep under the fresh, white, morning sky.

_Welp! That was it! Hope you enjoyed it! Now that it's finished, I do hope you R&R, and continue to read the series, we are only just getting started and I've got loads more ahead for you all :)_


End file.
